


Not Your Fault

by slimysheep



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Making Up, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimysheep/pseuds/slimysheep
Summary: Five is frustrated, with himself, the apocalypse, and training. When his brother isn’t prime during training, he takes all his frustrations out on Klaus.It doesn’t go as planned (if he had a plan at all) and Klaus breaks down in front of him. He has to be ushered away by Diego, who’s furious at him for hurting Klaus, and eventually forces him to apologize.They make up and everything is perfect 💕





	Not Your Fault

“I mean, how insufferable can you really be?” Five’s stern voice echoed through the mansion’s walls, no doubt catching the ears of the remaining residents.

Klaus could only look down, shame burning his ears bright red. His mouth was so incredibly dry, like the desert, yet he didn’t dare make any move to go and change that fact, not with Five berating him.

“We’re trying all our hardest to train, and you keep pumping your body full of that shit! It’s no wonder dad didn’t try!” Five’s cadence rang in his head, confidence, if only a little, brought up.

“I’ve been sober for 2 months now! Can’t y-you see i’m trying my hardest!?” Klaus yelled, unaware of how shaky his voice was.

Five pushed him to the ground, even though he was still short in stature. Klaus stumbled, ass hitting the cold oak wood.

Out of his peripherals, he could see Allison and Diego peeking their heads out of wherever they were standing in the house. He could feel the burning of their eyes on him. They hadn’t made an effort to stop Five from his assault, though.

“I sincerely doubt that. You’ve made no progress. At this point you’re practically useless to us, honestly-“

The kid kept going on, but Klaus’ mind blotted it out. It sounded like he was underwater- _felt like it too._ His breathing was beginning to get laborded, gasping out.

He could feel the tears leaking out of his eyes, feel his body trembling like a leaf. He closed up on himself, eventually sobbing with his body.

He was useless, worthless, Five had said. Maybe he was right. No- he was _definitely_ right. His rightful place was dead by a dumpster, a needle lodged into the most prominent vein of his arm. That would be heaven to what was going on right now.

The only thing that managed to keep him from breaking down right there was a hand, gentle on his shoulder. As soon as it made contact with him he jolted, as though he had been shocked, or burned, both probably. 

With tear brimmed eyes, he saw Diego’s blurry face, empathy and pity strewn upon his features. He looked disappointed, so fucking crestfallen over Klaus. _You don’t deserve this, his sorrow._ Klaus’ breath got even more erratic, and his hands met his sweaty hair, pulling it as roughly as possible, letting out the pathetic whimpers and whines out, not caring, he wouldn’t have to put up with their distressed faces later on. 

__“Klaus, hey, man,” Diego spoke up, voice reverberating. “I need you to look at me, can you do that?” His brother’s hands touched gently at his wrists, persuading him to stop pulling at his hair._ _

__When his wrists were finally away from his hair, Klaus looked up at him, eyes meeting and than looking away. He looked angry, pissed off that he had to be the one dealing with this shit. Klaus’ mind was far from positive._ _

__“That’s good, thanks. Can you stand up, Klaus?” A smile laid on him. Klaus made no attempt to lift himself up, body continuing the shaking._ _

__Diego spoke again. “Can I lift you up? I’ll take you to your room. Would you like that?” Klaus’ unfocused eyes only spit out more tears, streaming down his cheeks._ _

__His heart hurt. It fucking _hurt_ so badly. Klaus didn’t deserve this sweet treatment, although he craved it. It was obvious it that he was the weakest link. Vanya was working her ass off, yet Klaus could hardly manifest a spirit for everyone to even see.__

___Diego gently scooped up his brother and his gangly limbs, feeling him nuzzle into his chest, more sobs racking through his body._ _ _

___Klaus wasn’t aware of the deadly glare Diego shot Five, who stood in shock of making his own brother sob. He didn’t mean to go that far, he really, really didn’t._ _ _

___But now he couldn’t reverse it now, even if he wanted to._ _ _

___🦞_ _ _

___Diego gently placed Klaus into his mess he called his room. Setting on his LED lights, just so Klaus wouldn’t have to wake up in the dark calmed his anxiety by a little._ _ _

___His mind was racing, clouded with rage and anger. Storming down the stairs loudly, fingers gripping the knife holstered on his hip. Five was gonna get a piece of his mind._ _ _

___Allison must’ve heard the echo of his boots clicking against the wood, as she stepped out of the living room, holding her arms out, stopping Diego in his tracks._ _ _

___“Let me through,” his voice was bordering on terrifying, but despite this, Allison stood her ground._ _ _

___“Look, Five didn’t mean it. He’s overworked and maybe he’s…” Allison trailed off, eyes looking at the creaky boards pitifully._ _ _

___“He’s what?! Right about Klaus being useless? He’s working just as hard as anybody else, you can’t take this away from him. He’s been sober for 2 months and 12 days. He’s putting just as much effort as we are,” Diego screamed, eyes with hatred._ _ _

___Allison was silent as the grave. She was just frustrated on how much work they were giving and with no response from Klaus. She would never say he was useless, but…_ _ _

___Diego shifted her to the side, leaving her in awe. He approached Five, who was at the bar, a glass of water on his side._ _ _

___“What the hell, Five!” The kid looked up from the chipped spruce wood of the island. It was obvious that he was guilty, even with his hard demeanor. He stared at Diego, trying to keep his calm._ _ _

___“Look, i’m not going to apologize for telling him the truth. He’s has to hear it, _Diego_ ,” Five spit his name out, disgust evident in the tone of his voice. He didn’t have to put up with this shit.__ _

____Flames of fury coarsed through Diego’s nerves. The taller of the two pushed Five off, him stumbling off the chair and glaring._ _ _ _

____“What the fuck is your problem?! Klaus is trying to get better, but you have to go and fuck it up! You made him have a goddamn breakdown, and here you are,” Diego threw his arms up in exasperation, flailing them. “acting like you didn’t cause one of your own damned siblings cry!” He let out a bitter laugh, hearing Allison’s heel’s clicking behind him._ _ _ _

____Five looked off to the ground, obviously not liking getting berated just as he did to Klaus no less than 10 minutes ago._ _ _ _

____“If I…” Five breathed out shakily. “If I apologized, would you stop bothering me?” The kid finally made eye contact with his brother. Diego only nodded._ _ _ _

____“Not now, Klaus is sleeping,” He muttered out, before turning and leaving the room, not even sparing a glance at his sister on the way out._ _ _ _

____He walked up the stairs, making a beeline for Klaus’ room._ _ _ _

____It was always such a refreshment to come into his room. It was just so... _Klaus._ The fairy lights and other light sources decorating the corners, the shaky writing on the walls as well as some sketches. The ash tray that has seen better days, the ouija board which never seemed to leave its prominent corner.__ _ _

_____It just felt so much like his brother._ _ _ _ _

_____The sleeping figure on the bed was still sleeping, surprise, surprise. Diego pulled up a chair close to the bed, as silently as he could manage._ _ _ _ _

_____His brother looked so soundly while he slept. The way his sunken eyes closed, eyebrows fell into a restful state. It didn’t look like his brother, full of energy, full of life. He faintly wondered what he looked like sleeping._ _ _ _ _

_____Klaus’ hair was greasy, from sweat with training and such. Diego always noted his brother’s love of the bath, it seemed to be his way to cool off when something got bad. He vividly remembers seeing his brother laying in the bathtub, 15, all clothes still on in the freezing water. His brother kept a more secure eye on him since._ _ _ _ _

_____He tousled his hand through the curly locks, feeling how soft his hair was, despite how unkempt it always appeared._ _ _ _ _

_____Relaxation overcame him, seeing his brother nuzzle his head into Diego’s touch while stirring slightly._ _ _ _ _

_____Until Five came teleporting into the room, breaking the silence, and ultimately scaring the shit out of Diego._ _ _ _ _

_____“I don’t mean to push him so hard. It’s just...frustrating — knowing that the apocalypse will eventually come and the fear of not being prepared,” Five blurted out, thinking aloud. It was true, he was almost overwhelmed by the fear of failing._ _ _ _ _

_____Diego remained silent for the most part, fingers still threading gently through Klaus’ hair._ _ _ _ _

_____“Do you know why he’s so good at hand to hand combat and why he won’t even go near a gun?” he deadpanned, and when getting no response, continued. “He fought in a war. Vietnam…He was r-really disoriented when he came back. He-He said he lost someone...someone really important to him, and he wasn’t able to conjure him,”_ _ _ _ _

_____“He asked me to tie him up, take away any options. To get clean. I-I did so and he’s been clean ever since. He was able to conjure him, Dave, and it’s just…”_ _ _ _ _

_____Diego stopped his movements, tears gathering in his eyes._ _ _ _ _

_____“I’m proud of him. For getting clean, putting in effort. I know _you_ may not care or notice, but I do,”__ _ _ _

______Five looked down, sorrow bubbling up in his system. He shouldn’t of snapped at Klaus, but he tipped over. Maybe it was for the better, seeing now that Klaus had a reliable brother to take care of him, and note his progress._ _ _ _ _ _

______He wished someday he’d be as close to Klaus as Diego was, yet he would loathe to admit this out loud._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was silent for a bit, but not uncomfortable. It was cozy, hearing his other brother breathe softly, the other resting._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll...I’ll be here when he wakes up,” Five spoke softly, before blinking out of the room. Diego was left alone with Klaus._ _ _ _ _ _

______🦞_ _ _ _ _ _

______When Klaus woke up, it was around 4pm. The clock on his nightstand told him that much, displaying in block red letters. The next thing he noticed was a firm hand on his own, scars littering the knuckles, fingertips, and joints. Klaus immediately recognized them and smiled softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Klaus gently ran his fingers over his brothers hand. He didn’t expect his brother to stand up for him like that, and he was beyond grateful. No one had really ever stood up for him like Diego did, and coming to that realization was both depressing and reassuring._ _ _ _ _ _

______A flash of blue resonated through the room, and when Klaus looked up, he came in vision with Number 5._ _ _ _ _ _

______Klaus’ chest felt like it caved it, he tensed and refused to make any eye contact with his brother. He was disappointed in him, so mad at him because he couldn’t do a thing right. He’s angry._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m-I’m sorry. I’ll try harder next time,” Did Klaus say that? It sounded meek and small, and nothing like him. Even Five looked surprised._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What-No,” he let out a heavy sigh, stepping closer, which only made his brother shake feverishly in place._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Look...I’m just - frustrated. I know we have years to spare, but I just worry. And...I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. It was wrong of me, and I didn’t mean it. Diego told me about what you’ve been through and-shit Klaus- i’m really sorry. I’ll try and take it easier on you, okay?” He finished, wild hand gestures stopping as soon as he ended._ _ _ _ _ _

______Five was never good with his emotions, he kept them bottled up and sealed away. That’s how an assassin was supposed to be. He meant it, all of it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Only when he finished did Klaus meet his eyes, more tears filling. He grimaced. _No, that’s wrong! Why’s he apologizing? Don’t.__ _ _ _ _ _

______“N-No, you were right, Five. I need to get better, I know,” a sad smile played on his face, solemn and depressing._ _ _ _ _ _

______Five groaned. “Klaus, stop, just fucking stop,” Klaus titled his head, confusion on his face. The other sibling only groaned. “It’s not your fault. It’s never, really. So, just, accept I was wrong and forget about it,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The other brother was about to retaliate, yet the glare Five gave him was enough to not shoot back and nod._ _ _ _ _ _

______Five stood in the room for a couple more seconds, just staring between Diego and Klaus before spacial jumping. He’d never admit to the smile painted on his face when he looked at the two._ _ _ _ _ _

______By the time Five teleported away, Diego had beginning stirring awake._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, brother ‘o mine,” Klaus whispered, free hand laying gently on his brothers arm._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shit..” he muttered, breaking away to stretch his sore muscles. After wiping the tiredness from his eyes, he made eye contact with his brother on the bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, you doing okay?” Klaus beamed at him, nodding. “Five apologized while you were sleeping,” Diego looked at him like he didn’t really believe it, and Klaus only held out his pinky. “I promise,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Diego sighed in fake exasperation, interlocking fingers and shaking on it. Number two’s heart jumped pleasantly when his brother laughed, and for a minute, everything was perfect._ _ _ _ _ _

______Things definitely were perfect._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
